Fanfictions
Information Like every Fanpage on the Internet, Clarissa Darling Fanpage provides Fanfictions too! But he/she/it's Fanfictions are a bit different. According to CDFP (Abbreviation for Clarissa Darling Fanpage) almost every Fanfictions he/she/it read had always to do something with Sex or Rape, The Main Protagonist being suicidal and cutting himself/herself or abusive relationships. CDFP calls these stories "typical Fanfiction Stories". This Page contains a list of all public FFs by Clarissa Darling Fanpage. (so far) The List will sorted into different Categories: One Part only; Multiple Parts / Series & Upcoming Fanfictions. Along with the names, there will be a short explaination of the Plot. One Part only * "A-33": Random Characters saying A-33 with German pronunciation (Ah-dreiunddreizig) * "The Darling House of Horror": The Darlings are after Clarissa to eat her. (That's it XD) * "Ferguson The Pervert": The title says it all. No explaination what so ever! * "The Last Fanfiction": Published on April Fools day, this was a April Fools joke. Right after a Major fourth wall break with the Darlings announcing the end of fanfictions, Clarissa roams arround the Darling House and eats everyone. Another major fourth wall break occurred. This time the darling revealed that it was a April Fools joke. * "Crush Stress Syndrom": Clarissa has a new crush. After reading a news article reporting about this syndrom. She is scared that she might be the next victim. In the night, all symptoms occurred on her. Ferguson wakes her up and everthing was back to normal. Was it real? or just a nightmare? * "Super Powers?!": Some weird stuff is happening... * "I had to...": After a terrible school bus accident, Clarissa was threatened to die. After the Hospital refused to take action, Marshall transfered her soul into a Clarissa Doll Janet stitched for that. Clarissa got mad at them to "ruin her life" and ran away. * "W.S.L.S. (Weird Sister Love Story)" Ferguson escaped from Jail and told Clarissa to give her a baby. Clarissa said the he doesn't know how it works and the no girl likes him. After that, he mentioned that Clarissa's boobs are magically growing when Sam enters the House. When Sam came in, it actually happend and she ran away. * "Best Friends protect each other": Clarissa and Sam went to an ice cream parlour to hang out and (of course) eat ice cream. When robbers came into the place, the two tried to flee. One robber shot towards Sam. Clarissa jumps in the way and gets hit by the bullet. After almost avoiding death, she got succesfully operated and saved. Clarissa and Sam are hugging at the End. Multiple Parts / Series * "Clarissa Darling in: Sibling Splatter Night": Ferguson gets possessed by a ghost and tries to kill Clarissa multiple times. When she found out about the Sibling Splatter Night event, the possessed Ferguson is chasing her and succesfully killed her. The ghost disappeared and Ferguson killed himself. After their funeral Marshall and Janet commits suicide. 11/10 - IGN: Saddest thing ever * "The Heartbroken Story ARC": Clarissa and Sam were fighting and he broke her heart. Based on votings, the follower could decide which Ending came first. Happy Ending: Sam apologizes to Clarissa and everything is peace and cake between the two. Sad Ending: Sam doesn't apologizes and Clarissa hangs herself. * "I didn't believe in Ghost": The Prequel to Sibling Splatter Night. Clarissa's Aunt came to visit. They decided to play with an Ouija Board. Clarissa doesn't believe in Ghost and upset them. In the Night, she gets possessed by her dead uncle. The Darlings and her Aunt called a Specialist to perform a Séance to safe her. After that, she believed in Ghosts. The End! * "The Clarissa & The Pregnancy Story ARC": Clarissa got pregnant. Throughout all the parts, many struggles and problems were told by Clarissa. At the End, she gave birth to a healthy little girl. * "The loss of Clarissa drove her to craziness": Clarissa got absorbed by black goo and was gone and dead. The sudden loss made Janet go crazy. It hits the highest point, when she is hearing Clarissa's Voice calling out to her and ask to help her. When Marshall found her after she cut herself, he promised to help her. At the end, Janet is doing much better. And the Family has memorial for Clarissa. * "The Call": Sam is a grown up adult now and works for the American Suicide Hotline. In his shift, he gets a call from a Woman which Voice sound familiar to him. After a long talk with her, the woman on the line commits suicide. He got a few days off from his job, but he desperatly wants to know who that was! * "The Darlings Home Alone Series": The Darlings are Home Alone (like the title says) and are doing some random things. In this Series, everything could happen. * "Coach Clarissa": Ferguson joined the Thomas Tupper High Football Team. He asks Clarissa to be his Coach and train him. After hard training, he actually won! * "The Bet": Ned Soaperstein bets with Janet, that Clarissa is not able to join the Baseball team. Well... She made it and actually made the team win by herself since the other were to lazy. Upcoming Fanfictions Here is a list of Upcoming Fanfictions. * The Legend of the Pencil Girl * Escape from Evanstone * Bouncy Balls Returns